A outra face do espelho
by Rufus Ramires
Summary: A passagem da inocência é bem melhor aceita quando se tem um bom amigo para conversar, mesmo que esteja... do outro lado do espelho. Projeto Ficwriters Estações - Ginny
1. A primeira impressão

**1. A primeira impressão:**

Uma nuvem de pó e fuligem se ergueu na modesta habitação, em meio a um forte clarão verde, quando as duas figuras se materializaram na lareira da cozinha. A garotinha mal conseguira distinguir o caminho à sua frente e já corria para a escada que levava aos quartos no andar superior.

— Ginny querida, lave-se primeiro para retirar este pó de flú que daqui a pouco te chamo para tomarmos o café da tarde! – disse a senhora Weasley, enquanto observava a menina sumir no topo dos degraus.

— Está bem, mamãe! – respondeu-lhe a pequena, já fora do alcance de visão da matrona.

A criança lavou o rosto no lavabo que servia aos quartos daquele piso, retirou o casaquinho tricotado pela mãe, que encarnara uma grossa camada de carvão, e dirigiu-se até a penteadeira de seu quarto, passando a escovar caprichosamente os cabelos ruivos, enquanto se observava no antigo espelho manchado e enegrecido pelo tempo.

— Você está aí, _Arven_? – ela chamou, enquanto simulava uma franja não usual com a escova.

— _Eu sempre estou aqui, Gine!_

Ela sorriu satisfeita e, imediatamente, passou a narrar os fatos ocorridos durante o recente passeio que realizara na região central de Londres.

— Eu e mamãe acabamos de voltar de King's Cross! – começou, gesticulando com a escova em direção à sua imagem refletida – Ah, não vejo a hora de ir pra Hogwarts também... estou cansada de ir todo ano acompanhar meus irmãos até a estação e sempre ter de voltar pr'A Toca...

— _No ano que vem você irá, querida! Vamos aproveitar este ano para brincarmos bastante!_

— Eu sei... mas, este ano o Ron também foi... vai ser chato ficar sozinha... apesar de que eu e ele mais brigávamos que outra coisa! – completou, simulando um beicinho.

— _Sozinha? E eu, que faço aqui?_

— Ah, _Arven_, desculpe! Você sabe o que eu quis dizer! – disse num trejeito, pendendo a cabeça para um dos lados, sobre o ombro.

— _Claro Gine! É claro que sei!_

A garota descansou a escova sobre o móvel e atirou-se sobre a cama, passando a mirar o teto sonhadoramente.

— Sabe, _Arven_... tinha um garoto lá na estação... era a primeira vez que ele ia pra Hogwarts também... estava tão deslocado... fiquei com uma peninha dele...

— _Oras Gine, todos se sentem deslocados no começo. Que há de especial nisso?_

— Nunca tinha visto ninguém como ele... sei lá... me deu vontade de protegê-lo, de abraçá-lo... para que ele não se sentisse tão só... – explicou, enquanto entrelaçava os dedos das mãos formando um apoio sob a nuca.

— _Você está muito esquisita! E então? Tínhamos combinado de xeretar no quarto do Ron quando ele se fosse... que estamos esperando?_

— Não sei, _Arven_... isso não parece muito certo... além disso ele o deixou trancado... – virou-se de lado, mostrando resistência quanto à idéia.

— _Deixe de bobagens, Gine! Pois se não é exatamente por ser proibido que queremos fazê-lo? Igual a quando foi a vez dos gêmeos irem à escola! E, quanto à tranca da porta... você sabe onde está a varinha antiga do Gui... e também sabe as palavras a usar..._

— Mamãe disse que bruxos menores são proibidos de usar magia! – disse, numa tentativa pouco convincente de mostrar-se correta.

— _Oras! E como irão saber quem usou? A mamãe passa o dia inteiro encantando panelas e vassouras para as tarefas do lar! O que esse menino estranho da estação causou em você? Te acovardou?_

— Não, _Arven_! Eu continuo a mesma! E você tem razão... uma olhadinha no quarto do Ron não fará mal a ninguém! – uma expressão sapeca tomou conta de sua face.

E, de um salto, a menina levantou-se da cama e correu em direção ao corredor, a caminho de mais uma das traquinagens que se habituara a praticar, e para o que tivera excelentes mestres nas figuras dos irmãos Fred e Jorge.

x x x


	2. Noticias recentes

**2. Notícias recentes:**

Os dias seguintes transcorreram na habitual tranqüilidade, se pudesse ser considerada tranqüila uma residência que hospedasse um Weasley menor de idade. A garotinha de dez anos tinha o fôlego dos seis irmãos, além do seu próprio, no que concernia em realizar travessuras. A mãe, já acostumada com seu sangue quente e disposição incomum para aprontar traquinagens e que só cessava quando dormia (o que acontecia quase que instantâneamente quando sua energia se esgotava ao final do dia), ainda agradecia por não ter de ficar separando a pequena do irmão Ron, o que sempre lhe fora uma atividade comum nos anos anteriores: sim, para Molly Weasley aquele período, em que tinha apenas a caçulinha sob seus cuidados, estava lhe parecendo verdadeiras férias!

Naquela manhã em que Arrow, a velha coruja da família, havia retornado de Hogwarts após ter levado a primeira leva de encomendas para os filhos estudantes, a espevitada ruivinha mal terminara seu café da manhã e já corria descalça pelo quintal d'A Toca, dirigindo-se ao pequeno lago que ladeava a construção. Ali, ajoelhou-se à margem d'água e passou por alguns instantes a admirar seu reflexo: era um dia claro e ensolarado, e os raios do sol tocando seus cabelos fazia parecer que sua cabeça estava em chamas.

— _Que cara de sonsa é essa, Gine? Que aconteceu para estar tão sonhadora assim?_

— Ah! É você _Arven_! Mamãe acabou de receber uma cartinha do Ron... sabe aquele menino da estação de quem lhe falei? Você não vai acreditar: ele é o Harry Potter! – contou, contorcendo as mãos em êxtase.

— _E..._

— Você não entende? Ele é famoso! E é um herói por ter derrotado o Você-Sabe-Quem! Afinal... ele não era tão desprotegido assim...

— _Ótimo! Agora podemos esquecê-lo e... quem sabe ir até o quintal dos Walton, roubar algumas maçãs?_

— Nhaaa, _Arven_! – disse a menina, ignorando a oferta das frutas – Talvez, então... ele possa ser meu protetor! Aí seria ele quem me abraçaria e não deixaria sentir-me só!

— _Mas, você não é só, Gine! Tem uma família enorme e... tem a mim!_

— Não é a mesma coisa... não sei exatamente o que é, mas... definitivamente, não é a mesma coisa! – e, passando os dedos levemente sobre o espelho d'água, de modo a desfigurar seu reflexo, completou – Hmmm... você está pálida, _Arven_!

— _Eca! Bem... quer as maçãs ou não?_

— Err... não, _Arven_. Acho que vou pro meu quarto e... pentear de novo os cabelos. Acho que fico mais bonita de franjinha!

— _Realmente você anda muito esquisita... muito esquisita..._

x x x


	3. O passado de volta

**3. O passado de volta:**

Os domingos n'A Toca eram dias muito especiais, pois era quando Arthur Weasley e Gui, seu filho mais velho, tinham folga do trabalho e ficavam a maior parte do dia em casa. Ginny, que só tinha contato com os dois durante a semana à noite e por pouco tempo, pois sempre acabava dormindo exausta no colo de um ou de outro, aproveitava esse dia para dividir sua atenção entre os dois, apesar de que era notória a preferência que tinha pelo irmão: ela o achava lindo, e vivia querendo ajudá-lo a pentear os longos cabelos, que sempre trazia presos num rabo de cavalo, ou ficava experimentando os brincos extravagantes que ele tinha o hábito de usar.

Porém, naquele dia ela se manteve comportada e passou a prestar enorme atenção no que os mais velhos falavam, quando o tema da conversa passou a ser... Harry Potter.

— Eu não o reconheci, Arthur! – dizia a matriarca se censurando – Não me conformo! Mesmo não tendo visto sua cicatriz... os cabelos dele eram iguais aos do pai!

— Eu gostei dos cabelos dele! – disse Ginny, como se a observação da mãe tivesse sido feita para ela.

— Li no Profeta Diário que ele será o apanhador do time da Grifinória... – comentou Gui – o mais jovem do século...

— Tenho certeza de que será o melhor apanhador de todos os tempos! – opinou Ginny – Também quero ser apanhadora quando for para Hogwarts!

— E aparentemente, pelo que Dumbledore me disse quando nos encontramos no Ministério da Magia durante a semana, os olhos dele são idênticos aos de Lílian. – comentou o senhor Weasley.

— Foram os olhos verdes mais lindos que já vi na vida! – comentou a menina num suspiro.

Os três adultos olharam simultâneamente para a pequena, como que só então tivessem se apercebido de sua presença.

— Ginny querida, vá arrumar seu quarto, sim? – disse a senhora Weasley por trás de um sorriso bondoso – Temos alguns assuntos para conversar que você ainda não tem idade para entender.

A garotinha pensou em se rebelar, imaginando que provavelmente o menino de cabelos espetados continuaria a ser o tema em pauta, mas achou melhor obedecer à mãe e subiu resignada para o seu quarto.

x x x


	4. O começo do fim

**4. O começo do fim:**

O outono chegou e o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu continuou habitando com freqüência os pensamentos da menina. Ela passou a ficar mais tempo em seu quarto e a importar-se mais com a própria aparência. Sempre que podia tentava obter mais informações de seus pais a respeito do passado do garoto e, com a mesma obsessão, buscava fragmentos de notícias a seu respeito na correspondência que de tempos em tempos chegava de Hogwarts. Os momentos de distração e cumplicidade que sempre a manteve ligada a Arven diminuíam cada vez mais.

— _Arven_! – ela chamou ao sentar-se diante do espelho, como era hábito seu, mas apenas o silêncio lhe respondeu.

— _Arven_, está aí? – a menina insistiu, mas outra vez a resposta não veio.

— _ARVENIG_, onde você se meteu? – a ruivinha perdera a paciência.

— _Estou aqui Gine! E não me chame assim que não gosto!_

— Oras, mas é o seu nome! Você vive me chamando de "Gine" e eu não reclamo! Mesmo preferindo que me trate por Ginny, como todo mundo!

— _Gine... Ginevra... tanto faz! Seu nome é assim e eu gosto dele! Mas, Arvenig é muito feio... eu prefiro Arven..._

— Bem, isso não importa! Por que demorou em responder? Você nunca fez isso! – ralhou a ruivinha.

— _Não sei... me sinto fraca... acho que estou doente!_

— Doente, _Arven_? Puxa... sinto muito! – sua expressão era sincera.

— _Sente mesmo? Pois saiba que a culpa é sua! Desde que conheceu aquele tal de Arry venho ficando cada dia mais fraca!_

— O nome dele é Harry Potter! E você é muito dramática, _Arven_! Como pode o simples fato de eu conhecer alguém te deixar doente? – contrapôs a pequena.

— _Não é o fato de você tê-lo conhecido, Gine. É o que você sente por ele! Você está crescendo, e isso quer dizer que logo eu terei de ir embora!_

— Eu não quero que você vá emb... – a frase de Ginny foi súbitamente interrompida.

— Filhinha! – disse Arthur Weasley, abrindo a porta lentamente e colocando apenas sua cabeça na fresta aberta – Com quem estava falando?

— Com a _Arven_, papai. Deseja alguma coisa? – respondeu com simplicidade.

— Bem... – começou o homem, olhando meio desconcertado para o vazio à sua volta – Bem, o natal está chegando e eu e sua mãe resolvemos que neste ano iremos para a Romênia visitar seu irmão Carlinhos... apenas nós três!

— Nós três? E o Harry, não irá? – indagou confusa, seu pensamento a traindo.

— H-Harry?

— Rony! Eu disse... Rony!

— Não, filhinha. Sua mãe enviará uma coruja à ele dizendo que ficará em Hogwarts!

Está bem, papai. Também estou com saudades do Carlinhos!

x x x


	5. O amigo imaginário

**5. O amigo imaginário:**

A cozinha d'A Toca, onde Molly Weasley passava o maior parte de seu tempo, era simples, mas muito limpa e organizada. A bruxa fazia bom uso de sua varinha, deixando sempre algum caldeirão ou panela preso a algum tipo de encantamento que fazia com que cozinhassem algum alimento ou se auto-lavassem. Naquele momento, ela acabara de organizar o local e lançava um feitiço num par de agulhas de tricô que iniciavam a confecção de um pulôver com que pretendia presentear o filho que trabalhava com dragões, quando o marido desceu lenta e pensativamente pelas escadas que traziam dos quartos no pavimento superior.

— Contou à Ginny, querido? Que tal ela achou? – indagou a mulher.

— Hã? Ah, sim! Ela gostou da idéia, Molly! – e, aproximando-se mais, completou em um tom mais baixo – Ela estava conversando com uma tal de Orwen... sabe do que se trata?

A mulher fez uma careta de quem não estava entendendo nada, mas súbitamente seu rosto se iluminou:

— Não é Orwen, Arthur... é _Arven_! É a amiga imaginária de Ginny! Você sabe... a do espelho!

— Ah, sim... claro! Havia me esquecido. Pensei que ela já tivesse superado isso... acha que é normal, Molly?

— Oras, Arthur! É claro que é normal, na idade dela. Quem nunca teve um amigo imaginário? Ainda mais ela... que é a única menina em sete irmãos!

— Bem... eu não tive um amigo imaginário! – contrapôs o bruxo, ainda demonstrando certa preocupação – E não me lembro de nenhum dos outros meninos ter tido.

— Como não, Arthur! Então o Carlinhos quase não se matou no topo do telhado logo depois do Gui ter ido para Hogwarts e ele ter ficado praticamente só, pois o Percy era muito pequeno ainda?

— É mesmo! – concordou o homem dando um tapa na própria testa – O amigo imaginário dele era um dragão... e ele tentou voar nas costas de sua ilusão pulando do alto do telhado d'A Toca!

Isso mesmo! Não fosse por ele ter caído dentro de uma poça de lama do chiqueiro e... só Merlin sabe o poderia ter acontecido! – finalizou a bruxa profeticamente.

x x x


	6. O primeiro ciclo

**6. O primeiro ciclo:**

O outono também se foi rápidamente e o inverno chegou, trazendo a decoração fria e cândida que lembrava a pureza da menina de cabelos cor de fogo. Faltava pouco mais de uma semana para o natal, e os encontros entre Ginny e Arven se tornavam cada vez mais espaçados. Esta última se tornava cada vez mais fraca: a intensidade com que a ruivinha desenvolvia seus sentimentos pelo garoto que vira apenas uma vez e o crescente interesse que tinha para com seu corpo e aparência era proporcional ao avanço da suposta doença de sua "amiga", até que numa certa manhã:

— Mamãe! Mamãe! Socorro! Socorro mamãe!

Os gritos da menina vindos de seu quarto tão cedo, quando Molly Weasley acabara de despedir-se do marido após lhe ter servido o café da manhã antes que ele se dirigisse para o trabalho, espantaram a bruxa.

— O que houve, meu bem? O que aconteceu? – perguntou esbaforida, enquanto adentrava ao quarto da filha e a encontrava assustada sob as cobertas.

— Acho que estou morrendo, mamãe! Estou perdendo muito sangue! – disse entre soluços de choro.

— Tenha calma, querida! – tranqüilizou-a a mãe ao detectar qual era o problema – Já conversamos sobre isso, lembra-se? Não é nada demais... você está se tornando uma mocinha! Não se preocupe!

A boa mulher cuidou da menina, acalmando-a e dizendo que ela poderia ficar na cama naquela manhã se assim desejasse: ela lhe traria o café até o quarto logo em seguida e lhe serviria pudim de leite, que ela gostava tanto.

Ginny concordou, mais calma agora e, tão logo a mãe saiu do quarto, apanhou um pequeno espelho na mesinha de cabeceira e chamou:

— _Arven_!

Não obteve resposta nas primeiras tentativas e, quando seu sub-consciente finalmente lhe respondeu, foi num fio de voz consumida pela doença irreversível.

— _Gine! Eu não deveria responder... mas, quis despedir-me de você..._

— Como assim, _Arven_? Eu também estou doente! Você tem que ficar comigo! Vamos cuidar uma da outra! – ela choramingou.

— _Não, Gi... Ginny! Você não está doente! Esse é o início de uma nova vida para você... ao mesmo tempo em que é o fim para mim: não nos veremos mais!_

— Não é justo, _Arven_: sou eu quem sangra e é você quem morre? Que doença estranha e injusta é essa? – ela apertava o objeto contra o peito.

— _Não é doença, Ginevra... é a vida: sempre temos que abrir mão de alguma coisa para obtermos novas conquistas!_

— Nunca vou me esquecer de você, _Arvenig_! Nunca! – prometeu, enquanto olhava para o borrão que seus olhos marejados de lágrimas lhe mostravam no espelho.

— _Assim espero... pois essa foi a melhor fase da nossa vida!_

**FIM**


End file.
